The HalfBlood's Tale
by Menelanna
Summary: Two halfdragon's must over come all odds to save the world from destruction. Please read and review.


_There will soon be a red half-blood of great hate._

_Who can even defeat the bindings of the fate._

_It can be controlled by only the purest of intention,_

_but the power he holds is beyond all invention._

_If he gets free of his slavery forced,_

_he will destroy all around him and won't be enforced._

_Those who can beat him are oh so few._

_There are many restrictions, for there are only two._

_The defeaters of him must also be half-breeds._

_They must care for their kind, as well as their seeds._

_They must wish to protect their full-blood ancestors,_

_for they must not be racists or hating sequesters._

_Together these two defeaters make one,_

_of the powerful beasts known as a dragon._

_Alone they are just half of this you see,_

_but their friendship will bind them, a new family._

_But if they act in the wrong instance,_

_or if they act with hesitance,_

_darkness will take all of the land,_

_and the half-blooded one's rule will have spanned_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lineage **

The great silver dragon soared through the skies with ease. Her majestic wings took her at a great speed as she maneuvered though the clouds. Clutched in her great claw was a torn parchment. Other would not have known the value of what appeared to be a worthless scrap of paper, but she knew. She knew of the prophecy of which it spoke. A prophecy that must not come to pass.

She perched herself on top of a mountain and let out a long sigh. Those foolish humans who called themselves wizards greatly desired what she held. They already possessed one portion of the torn scroll. She had another, but where was the third and final piece? The dragon dived off of the mountain top and gently glided down to the forest below. She knew the wizards would hunt her. Alone they could do her no harm, but their combined force was something that even the great dragon feared.

She landed by the edge of the ancient elven forest. The dragon knew she could not let the humans get their greedy hands on her piece of the scroll. She knew they would come after her at all costs. _"But they will be hunting a dragon," _she thought to herself. She closed her silver eyes and concentrated on her spell. Her body began to melt and form. The trees seemed to grow so much larger as she grew smaller. Within a few moments where once stood a powerful dragon now was a young elf maiden with long silver hair wearing a simple dress. The dragon observed her new form and smiled pleased with herself. She tucked the parchment in her belt and entered the forest.

The dragon turned elf walked calmly though the woods. Since she had inspected the forest from the sky she knew vaguely where a hidden elven village could be found. She felt that if she integrated herself with some elves while in this form she would never be found by the humans. As she trekked though the forest she slowly became accustom to her new body. As she walked on a voice suddenly caused her to halt her steps.

"Who goes there?" the voice called in elven. "You are elf, but you are not from this wood."

She turned and saw a young tall elf clad in green perched in a near by tree. His handsome face was calm and collected. It seemed he was completely comfortable here in the forest.

"I am Sildaria," the shape shifted dragon replied.

"Greetings Lady Sildaria," he said as he hopped down from his perch and flashed her a charming smile. "I am Erandal. What brings you to this lovely forest?"

She paused and thought carefully before speaking. "Some human wizards seem to believe that I know something they greatly desire. I do not know exactly what they want, but I feared that they would do harm to me so I fled here hoping to find some kinsmen. I see that I have."

A spark of anger appeared in Erandal's eyes. "I do not care for human wizards in the least. Do not worry, you will be safe here. I will see to it. Please follow me."

Sildaria smiled to herself. Her enemies would never be able to find her here as long as she did not let her secret known. She looked up and regarded her guide. There was something about the young elf that intrigued her. She could not tell if it was his calmness to his surroundings, his charming smile, or his desire to aid her. Whatever it was, she cared not so long as the humans did not find her.

Erandal glance back at the woman who followed him. She was different from any other person he had ever met. He was not sure what was different about her, but felt he would enjoy trying to figure out this beautiful woman. As the approached a village he turn and flashed her a smile.

"Here is the village. I will speak to the elders and see about finding you a place to stay."

He led her to an ornate house. As he entered he asked her to wait outside. Sildaria glanced around the village as she waited. It was a small elven community. Men and woman went to and fro doing their business. Carefree children played under the watchful eye of their parents or an elder sibling. A few of the passing elves paused to give her a greeting. The calmness and feeling community attracted Sildaria. She felt at peace here and knew she could be safe. In fact she felt more at peace in this elven village than she ever had been with her own kin.

Erandal reappeared from the building a few minutes later. "You are allowed to stay. But the head elder is very wary of strangers and wants you to be watched for a while. He has made me responsible for you," He gave her another one of his warm smiles. "Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time together."

Sildaria smile back at him, "I will greatly enjoy that." And she truly meant it. "Thank you for your help Erandal."

"My pleasure. Come allow me to show you your lodgings."

-----------

Over the next many weeks Erandal and Sildaria spent much of their time together. They became fast friends and were soon inseparable. Sildaria was quickly accepted into the village due to her calm nature. She enjoyed staying in the village far more than she ever believed she could have. It was the first time she ever felt apart of a community.

As spring neared, the elves started to prepare for ceremony in honor of Corellon. The evening of the ceremony the elves sang and danced. Sildaria watched from the side thoroughly enjoying the night. As she watch an elven couple dance she was taken by surprise as Erandal was suddenly by her side.

"Why do you not dance with the others?"

"I…do not know how to dance," she said looking embarrassed.

"That is no excuse!" he proclaimed with a broad smile. Before she could react he snatched her hand and pulled into the middle of the dancing elves. The two of them danced together for many hours. As the spun in circles together the rest of the world seemed to melt away as if only they existed.

As the moon rose high in the sky Erandal drew Sildaria in to his arms. "I cannot hide my feelings anymore…I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you," he whispered in her ear.

The words first took her by surprise. She smiled as she realized that she had also fallen in love with this elf. "I feel the same."

He smiled down at her and gave her a gentle kiss. She had never felt so safe before, it was amazing. It also scared her, she was a dragon. She was a dragon who had fallen in love with an elf. As he kissed her again her fear melted away in its tenderness.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked.

With a smile she nodded and allowed him to lead her away. When he was sure they were completely alone he drew her into for another kiss. Together they were lost in each others love. With the forest as their only cover they spent the night in each others arms.

-----------

After that lovely night they two lovers were never apart. Several months later Sildaria came to a realization that frightened her more than she believed she ever could be. She was pregnant. She knew that she could not hide her true identity for much longer, but what would her love think? Erandal noticed that something was bothering his silver haired love.

"My love, what is wrong?" he inquired.

"I…can we go somewhere private to talk?" she asked nervously. He nodded and they walked until they were completely alone.

"I have some things I need to tell you. Not all of it will be easy for me to admit and I know it will be hard to accept," she began. She held up her hand to silence him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Please let me speak first. Erandal I am pregnant."

After he got over his initial shock and smile of the purest joy came across his face. He lifted Sildaria in his arms and kissed her, "This is wonderful news! But why do you look so concerned? There is something else to say isn't there." He let her go and gazed at her with a worried expression.

"Yes, there is something more I need to tell you. I am not what I appear to be, I am not an elf. I am a silver dragon." The elf was too shocked at first to make any response. "I am sorry I did not tell you before. I am so sorry that I deceived you. I-I…"

A finger on her lips halted the rest of her words. Erandal spoke as calmly as he could, "I understand. I now fully understand why you were such a mystery to me. This does not change how I feel for you however, please understand that. I do not care if you were elf, dragon, human, or orc…I love you."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him, "Your words mean more to me than you can understand. I love you as well. That is why I must leave you."

"What?! Why?" he gasped.

"I told you when we met that I was being chased by human wizards. Well that is true. I have a fragment of a scroll which they greatly desire. The scroll speaks of a prophecy which must not come to pass. If I stay here when our child is born, it will lead them here. It will endanger everyone here, I cannot allow that."

"But please. Please stay here, at least until our child is born."

"Alright, I will. But after the birth I must leave. It is the only choice I have."

----------

The time came for Sildaria to give birth too quickly for the couple. They knew once the child was born they would have to part from each other and that knowledge weighed heavily upon them. Erandal took his love a long distance away from the village so that Sildaria could give birth in safety. Due to her draconic heritage the birth was an easy one. Their daughter was born. Most would have looked upon the babe and call her a monster, but the parents saw only the beauty in her. She was cover in silver scales, had leathery wings on her back and two small horns curled upon her brow. Sildaria place the babe in her father's arms. The newborn curled up in her father's embrace as her snake-like tale twisted around his arm.

Sildaria looking down at her child lovingly and then looked up at her elven love. "I must go now," he voice was pained. "I promise to visit when ever I can. Please protect her, and this." She handed him the tattered scroll she had protected all this time. The scroll read:

…_of the powerful beasts known as a dragon._

_Alone they are just half of this you see,_

_but their friendship will bind them, a new family._

_But if they act in the wrong instance,_

_or if they act with hesitance,_

_darkness will take all of the land,_

_and the half-blooded one's rule will have spanned._

"Those who chase me have another piece of the scroll. There is one final piece, I must find it before they do," she explained.

Erandal nodded in understanding, "Take care then my love. Before you go. What shall we call our child?"

"Call her Celebriel. It means Silver Maiden in high elven I believe."

"Celebriel, it suits her," he smiled.

She gave him one final kiss, "Now I must go."

She stepped back from him and slowly began her transformation. Erandal watched in awe as the elven woman he had grown to love changed into a majestic dragon with silver scales shinning in the bright sunlight. Sildaria spread her wings and leapt into the sky. Erandal stood there until she was out of sight. He then looked down to the babe in his arms.

"You will be raised no differently than any other elf. I promise you that."

------------

A handsome young man with flaming red hair walked into the tavern. He had a superior cocky arrogance about him. If it had not been for his lack of formal attire he could have been mistaken for a nobleman. The man smiled to himself, it was time for him to have some fun. These pathetic humans had no clue what he was and he was free to meddle with them as he pleased. He was Inelukki, a red dragon, they meant nothing to him.

As he gazed about the tavern his eyes fell upon a young maiden. She was lovely by any standards. She noticed his gaze and was immediately frightened by him. She stood up from her chair and scurried away towards her room. Inelukki decided it was time for his fun to begin and quietly followed the girl.

In the corner of the tavern a hooded man by the name of Talion noticed Inelukki, and knew what he truly was. He whispered something under his breath and blinked out of sight. He rose and the under effects of his invisibility spell followed the dragon.

-----------

"No! Leave me alone!" the girl screamed.

"Why? You have no power over me human," Inelukki smiled wickedly. The girl tried to run past him out of the room. With an easy flick of his hand the dragon cast a spell and had the girl charmed. "Now, I shall have my fun."

He grabbed the now docile girl and shoved her onto the bed. He went about doing as he pleased with her. When he was finished he left her there left her laying there helpless and naked. Inelukki felt he had enough enjoyment tormenting these pathetic humans for one night and left. He exited the city and transformed into is natural form. The great red dragon spread his wings and flew off towards the mountains.

-----------

The invisible wizard waited outside the girl's room until the dragon left. The wizard knew the girl he had just ravished was the person he had been sent to find. He smiled to himself; this had all turned out perfect. His colleagues had discovered that this girl had one of the pieces of the prophecy. And now, it seemed that she may be bearing a half dragon in her womb.

He entered the room. The girl was still under the effects of a charming spell. _"Good this will make this all simpler" _Talion thought. He went through the girl's pack and smiled as he found what he was looking for. An old parchment that read:

…_Those who can beat him are oh so few._

_There are many restrictions, for there are only two._

_The defeaters of him must also be half-breeds._

_They must care for their kind, as well as their seeds._

_They must wish to protect their full-blood ancestors,_

_for they must not be racists or hating sequesters._

_Together these two defeaters make one,…_

Only one piece of the prophecy remained then he and his colleagues would have power beyond their dreams. He pocketed the parchment and looked to the girl. After wrapping her in his cloak he teleported them to a tower hidden somewhere in the mountains.

As he appeared in a study with the girl in his arms, his superior mage stood and confronted him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled. "You were to kill the girl and take what we needed!"

"Things worked out better than we could have planned, head mage Ananias," he said with a grin. "A red dragon disguised as a human had his way with this girl. Most likely she bears his child. A red half-blood will be born!"

Ananias grinned broadly, "Wonderful news! And you found the second piece of the prophecy! All that remains is to hunt down that silver beast who holds the last one. Take the girl to the top of the tower; she will be kept there until she give birth."

Talion handed the torn scroll to Ananias before proceeding to take the still prone girl to her chamber. Ananias took the scroll and placed it by the one he already had on his desk. This one read:

_There will soon be a red half-blood of great hate._

_Who can even defeat the bindings of the fate._

_It can be controlled by only the purest of intention,_

_but the power he holds is beyond all invention._

_If he gets free of his slavery forced,_

_he will destroy all around him and won't be enforced…_

"It will soon be time. We will soon have our reward!" the head mage said to himself.

-----------

The months proceeded slowly. The helpless girl was kept locked up in her room. The only time she ever saw anyone was when the attendant brought her food or water. The mages sometimes came in to "check" on her, but never once talked to her or even asked her name. She was frightened of course. She did not know what was going on; she could not even remember how she ended up pregnant. When it came time for her to give birth only a few attendants were there. They seemed to not care about her or her pain in the least. All they wanted was the child. It was a boy. When she saw him she screamed in horror. He was covered in red scales, had claws instead of hands and bat-like wings sprouted from his back.

The half-dragon was taken out of the room and the attendants left. With in the hour the poor girl was dead. He body was ceremoniously dropped into on of the many crevices that surrounded the tower.

The half-dragon babe was taken to Ananias. The wizard grinned in victory. "A red half blood is born. It shall be called Lokihin, the dragon child."


End file.
